One Redeeming Feature
by ToffeeRose
Summary: What happens to the Malfoys after they walk away from the final battle of Hogwarts? Is their loyalty to eachother as strong as it seems? Set in the Filmverse. Now a series of one shots.
1. Loyalty

One Redeeming Feature

Narcissa's hand clutched Draco's tightly, her nails dug painfully into her son's palm but he barely registered it. The sounds of battle erupting behind them spun away as they disapparated. The main sitting room of Malfoy Manor built itself before their eyes. Narcissa sat her son down beside her on a black leather, silver footed chaise longue and stroked his hair tenderly, murmuring reassurances from which she got no response.  
>"It's ok now Draco, it'll all get better"<p>

Lucius Malfoy clicked into view, his face gaunt and unshaven. He glared at his wife, voice full of anger born of fear rather than righteousness. "What were you thinking Narcissa? He demanded "We must be present at The Dark Lord's victory" Narcissa stopped tending to Draco and rose to her feet "Victory? You fool" Lucius staggered back from the impact of his wife's pale hand "He couldn't kill Potter, and you heard what that Longbottom boy said, as if he could win after that" Lucius' neck pulsed as he tried to regain some composure "The outcome is not definite, I'm doing this for us, for Draco" Draco seemed to flinch at the mention of his name. Narcissa snarled, a mother tiger defending her cub.  
>"Don't you dare bring him into this Lucius, you've done enough damage, you've dragged us down from the very beginning. Get out."<br>"This is my house Narcissa"  
>"Get Out!" The vase that had been standing on a small table beside Lucius exploded. Lucius gulped and took a hasty step backwards before speaking again.<br>"Very well, but I am taking my son. Come Draco"  
>"He's not yours anymore"<br>"I don't belong to anyone"

The warring pair stopped silent. Their son's voice was quiet, pained but strength born of trial underpinned it.  
>"What did you say Darling?"<br>"I said I don't belong to anyone" He got shakily to his feet. Memories of cold hands on his shoulders and the chilling absence of a heartbeat within a chest. Memories of swirling fire consuming the only constant companion he had ever known. Memories of Potter, who had risked his life to save an old enemy. He gripped his mother's wand tightly and closed his eyes.

Cool air, fresh from the sea soothed his sore and bruised face. He gasped as he felt his arm twinge sharply with pain. He hurriedly pulled his sleeve up and stared in disbelief, the Dark Mark had faded to no more than the palest of thread like scars.

It was over.

He could breathe again.


	2. Repentance

Repentance

Once the word was out that Voldemort was well and truly dead celebrations sprang up all over the country. In a small seaside pub a group of witches and wizards gathered raising their glasses and drinking to toasts made with gusto.  
>"To Harry Potter"<br>"The Boy lives on"  
>"Hurrah for Hogwarts"<p>

In a darkened corner of the bar sat a young man dressed all in black, he sipped at a butterbeer keeping to himself "Not in the mood for celebrating?" The witch behind the bar asked cheerfully,  
>"Not today"<br>"What better day to celebrate?"  
>"Unless he doesn't have anything to celebrate" A rough male voice interjected "Have I seen you somewhere before Boy?" Draco's lip curled.<br>"I don't believe so"

The older wizard narrowed his eyes "Lumos" His wand light set Draco's distinctive pale hair almost aglow, "I knew it, the Malfoy Boy" His free hand closed tightly around Draco's upper arm "Trying to avoid justice no doubt, just like your stinking father"  
>"I am nothing like my father, Stupefy!" The man fell back stunned. His companions surged forward making a grab for Draco, but he was already gone, running down the sleepy high street.<p>

**Please R&R**


	3. Friendship

Friendship

A year had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Many of Voldemort's followers had been caught and tried, the worst being sent to Azkaban for life, others managed to worm their way out of what was essentially a death sentence. For Draco it had been a year of hiding, dodging aurors and keeping a low profile. He had heard his mother had been acquitted, while his father was serving an undetermined time in Azkaban, he was scared that if he came forward his would be his fate as well.

Late one night he was running through the backstreets of a town, after being spotted and identified by a group of snatchers. He paused, clutching a stich in his side, against a garden wall on the outskirts of the town.

"Draco?" He jumped and spun around looking for the source of the voice "Up here" He glanced up and saw a familiar face looking down at him from an upstairs window. Astoria Greengrass one of the many Slytherins who, contrary to popular belief, did not follow Voldemort during the war. "Wait there" She disappeared from the window.

The garden door clicked open and she beckoned him inside,  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Hiding from snatchers" He replied, wondering why she wasn't shouting that she had found him, after all his name had been on the list of those wanted for questioning for over a year now. She shut the garden door,  
>"Come inside, you'll be safe here"<br>"I can't, if they find me here your family will be implicated"  
>"My parents are away at the moment, and Daphne is preoccupied with her new boyfriend, no one will see you" She tugged him inside "At least have something to eat"<p>

Draco sighed and let her march him to the kitchen and place a pan of cold macaroni cheese in the oven to warm up. She sat opposite him,  
>"It's good to see you, even in these circumstances"<br>"Are you going to hand me over?" Astoria laughed  
>"No, that's your choice, beside I would never snitch on a friend"<p>

Draco smiled, "It's been a long time since anyone called me a friend"


	4. Love

Love

Draco gulped as he walked to the chair that sat in front of the Wizegamont, he glanced up at the public gallery Astoria gave him an encouraging smiled. He sat and the chains on the char's arms rattled ominously but they did not leap up to bind him. This was a good sign.

"Draco Malfoy, are you ready to receive your sentence?"  
>"Yes Your Honour"<br>"You came forward of your own accord and have cooperated in all ways possible with the investigation, we have also considered the influences on you at the time in question" Draco gritted his teeth, mention of his family still set him on edge.  
>"Therefore we believe that while you are not wholly innocent of the actions you took during your time of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Azkaban is not justice when all factors are taken into consideration." Draco let out a sigh of relief, that had been his biggest fear, that he would end up in that stinking place and put on the same level as the evil wizards who populated it.<br>"Instead this court set you a fine of five thousand galleons and four hundred hours of community service, to be carried out under the watch of an auror" The gavel banged down, declaring his case closed. There was a cheer from Astoria, which bought a smile to the jurors' faces and a grin on Draco's as he left the courtroom.

Outside cameras flashed as he descended the steps. He ignored them all as Astoria came into view, running towards him. She embraced him in full view of the camera, which crackled like fireworks.  
>"I knew you could do it"<br>"Only with you there"


	5. Family

Family

"Come on Scorpius, we have to go or we'll miss the train" There was no sound of movement from upstairs. Astoria sighed and turned to her husband.  
>"Can you talk to him please Draco" Draco folded up his copy of The Daily Prophet and walked up the stairs to his son's bedroom.<p>

"Scorpius?" The room appeared empty, Draco looked around at the room, the walls were decorated with fantastical beasts. He smirked at the picture of a Hippogriff, remembering. A sneeze sounded from under the bed. Draco smiled and crouched beside it.  
>"It's alright to be nervous"<br>"I'm not nervous" An indignant voice said from under the bed.  
>"What are you doing under there then?"<br>"Saying goodbye to the spiders"  
>Draco laughed "There'll be plenty of spiders at Hogwarts"<p>

Scorpius sighed and rolled out from under the bed, his new robes covered in dust.  
>"Will you write to me?"<br>"Try and stop me" Scorpius smiled then nibbled his lip.  
>"What if . . . I'm not in Slytherin" Draco smiled getting to his feet and looking down at his son, it was like looking back through the years and speaking the words he had needed to hear at that age.<br>"Whichever house you're in doesn't matter, Slytherin or not you are a Malfoy and I'm sure you'll do me and your mum proud" Scorpius looked unsure,  
>"Really?"<br>"Really, now let's go before Mum calls us again"  
>"Hurry up you two"<br>Father and son laughed as they raced eachother down the stairs to the waiting fire grate.

Draco watched as his son waved furiously from the train window _He's better prepared than I ever was _Astoria dabbed at her eyes and he put his arm around her. They walked along the platform, past those who had once been his bitter rivals.

The past was dead and buried. They were all free and all redeemed.


End file.
